The TimeLord and his Journalist
by Doctor-River
Summary: Dedicated to the late, great Elisabeth Sladen. xx


**A/N: As we all know Elisabeth Sladen was taken from us on 19th April. It was a sad day for the whole Whoniverse, we have lost our Sarah Jane Smith, she will never be replaced or forgotten. This is just a small tribute I wrote today as I continued to cry for our great loss...**

* * *

><p>She had travelled the stars throughout all of time and space. It was no accident that she stumbled upon his great time machine, it was destiny. She wanted inspiration, instead she got adventure. She wanted a star; instead she was given a galaxy. Her life transformed into something bigger, something better and something worth fighting to the end of the world for. She had been taken to different corners of the universe far and wide to see the unimaginable. Everything that she could dream of- he would take her to see. She was his companion and dear friend. The Time-Lord and the journalist...<p>

No matter where she went she was always fighting, making her own imprint in time and standing up for her beliefs. She and her Time-Lord were almost inseparable; where ever they went one would never be without the other close by. They were like time and space themselves, together in that blue box making them immortal like gods. They weren't just explorers of the universe, they _were_ the universe. Each adventure was more memorable than the last, each one will always be remembered for eternity. All of the places she had been to were like fantasies, her dreams but they were oh-so real and they were all for her. No one else could truly experience the amazing things she has but she keeps those dreams alive. She shares them with those she loves to give them a sense of how amazing her life was with him and he in return looks over her and protects her- although he may not always be there, he will always care about her. She promised she would never forget him; she would keep their adventure going, making it remembered. The Time-Lord and the journalist...

Their story was one to never end, even when far apart their adventures still go on. When he was forced to leave her, to let her get on with her life, so he could fix his, their adventure still went on. That day they were torn apart her heart ached; she never wanted to leave him, she couldn't even think about it ever happening. When the blue box didn't return for her she knew it was over, their fantasy had ended but their adventure lived on. She had resumed her normal life, trying to move on in her career. The days passed, months, years and she began to wonder whether he moved on and forgot her or, like her, moved on and remembered. She had been taught to live life to the fullest, so she became a writing sensation. Her journalism inspired people, reached out to people and touched people's hearts. She aimed to make him proud of her. The Time-Lord and the journalist...

Ever since she met her Time-Lord she had been inquisitive, to look for things that weren't always the most obvious. Her curiosity and her ability to challenge everything got her far. This made her stand out and it set her apart from the other journalists. She became a great success and her work was the foundation of many aspiring journalists aiming to follow in her footsteps. She then added her own chapter to their eternal adventure story, it was of her memories with him and how she hoped to see him again one day in the future. Their paths were growing further apart; their story growing ever-longer this is how their lives continued for many years. They may be distant but their hearts still beat as one. The Time-Lord and the journalist...

Whenever there was something that didn't quite make sense, or seemed the slightest bit suspicious, she'd be there because he influenced her to be. And one day, years later her hopes became a reality- their story continued as one as fate reunited her and the Time-Lord once more. He had changed numerous times it was part of him, but she still remained the intelligent, curious, loyal companion and friend he had come to love. They went on one more adventure, he offered her to return to him- it was too late. She had made her name one to look up to, one to be forever remembered. She promised him that she will make him so proud of her that he will never forget her. But he left her once more, only it was her choice and this time it was a proper good-bye. He left her a present to remember him by, not that she needed reminding. This was thought to have been their last meeting, a lucky one-off chance in a million. But how they were wrong... The next time they were luckily reunited was at the end of the world. Their adventure went on once again. They worked alongside each other as they did all those years ago, like nothing had ever come between them. There was yet another good-bye, only this one felt like _the_ good-bye. After all, one can't strike lucky on so many occasions in one lifetime. But, she wasn't any ordinary person; she was the time-travelling journalist. She proved the world wrong, defying all odds. And those odds were defied once more. They ran into each other on the happiest day of her life, although things didn't go quite to plan. They never did... She went through a rainbow of emotions that day but he was there to comfort her once more. He still insisted on taking her with him again but her life had taken a leap further away from their adventure path. Their story still went on, but not quite the same way it used to. Still full of tales from both sides of the partnership, only the pace was slowing down. She knew she couldn't do this forever but she tried with all her heart to keep it going for as long as she could. Her dedication to her past life was so great that nothing could stop it, her memories of him kept her going and reaching for the unreachable, he always told her to set her goals high- only he never specified how high, her ambition always set them. Even without him she was still just as ambitious, but he always gave her that little spark of invincibility when she needed it. The next time they met was at the unthinkable. She never even considered the possibility of outliving him. She would be lost without him, he guided her set her goals for her and helped her always reach them. They were quite the pair, one could not exist without the other and no matter how hard she tried to deny it, deep down she knew it was true. She needed him just as much as he needed her. When it wasn't what it seemed, they were brought together and he had changed yet again, this version of him was so different than the others. This was now the fourth face of his she'd seen, and it was time to catch up once more. Their story was still going; their infinite adventure had now taken them to the impossible, even though it wasn't real. She never anticipated that happening, it was a nightmare, the nightmare she would fight off for him because she loved him. They were the unstoppable, the immortal saviours of the universe. The Time-Lord and the journalist...

However, she knew her luck would run short eventually. It was the last time she saw him, but she was thankful that this time she could have that proper good-bye she had been waiting so long for. Her adventure with him had finally ended, the seemingly eternal story had to come to an end, every story does- and any respectable journalist would know that. Their story had been so long; it had been shared throughout all of time and space, all of history and into the future. The story of the Time-Lord and _his_ journalist...

Her final chapter has come to an end, but she will never be forgotten, her name will live on forever. It's written in the stars, beating in our hearts, engraved in our minds she will always be there.

She was, is and always will be our Sarah Jane Smith...


End file.
